Blinded By the Light
by StormDancer
Summary: Two girls,both who stand in the light yet walk in shadows. As the  light encroaches on one of them, they stand in Shadow and discuss the Light. NOt as religous as it sounds, JinxRae friendship. ONESHOT!


Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans

* * *

Blinded by the Light 

Story by StormDancer

* * *

It is not light that we need, but fire; it is not the gentle shower, but thunder. We need the storm, the whirlwind, and the earthquake.

* * *

"You're leaving." 

It wasn't a question, just a statement of a fact. And yet, Jinx felt herself freeze as if caught at that monotone voice, which had so often literally frozen her.

"What if I am?" she asked defensively.

Raven walked through the darkened room to sit on the couch.

"Than you are. I can read emotions; I know you aren't happy here."

Jinx considered her a moment, turned and sat down on the couch next to the dark girl.

"And you're not going to stop me?"

Raven looked at her incredulously.

"Why would I do that?" she asked in honest consternation.

"I could be going back to evil for all you know."

To Jinx's surprise, Raven laughed. It was a mirthless, bitter laugh, but a laugh all the same.

"Oh no, Jinx. You can't turn back to true evil. We've infected you; you won't be as free as you used to be. And you know that as well as I do."

Jinx shrugged, admitting the truth of her words. She stared at the girl, shrouded by shadows and looking perfectly content there.

"How do you do it?" she asked Raven curiously.

"Do what?"

"Here, amongst all the light of your fellow teammates, you stand alone in the shadow."

Raven shook her head sadly, "I stand in the shadows, that is true. For the Light to triumph, some must walk in the shadow. But I am not alone. And it is that which makes it bearable. Why? I have seen in you the shadows that are in me, but you cannot stand the light. Why?"

Jinx paused a moment, collecting her thoughts.

"You know, I wasn't always evil. I was raised in an abbey, one for children with special powers," she began, weighing each word. Raven didn't interrupt, but waited for the other girl to finish. Jinx continued, "When I was 10, I ran away. I couldn't stand it there, being spat at with all the joy and happiness. There is such a thing as too much happy!"

Raven nodded, emphatically agreeing.

Jinx grinned, and went on, "I guess you would, with Starfire here. Anyway, I ran away and found the Hive after a few years on the streets. And sure, it was fun. But I could feel the Darkness binding me to it, and I didn't like that feeling. It was controlling me as surely as the nuns had ever done. When Wally came, and gave me the chance to go back to the Light, I took it. Maybe I was just too young the last time, I thought. So I came here. But now I can feel the Light beginning to control me as well. I need freedom, and I can't have that here, in the Light. You may be able to stand in the Shadow while surrounded by light, but I can't! The Light will burn away the shadows, soon. And I cannot let that happen! For as surely as I could not see in the Dark, the Light blinds me! And so I need to go."

Raven slowly rose, and walked over to the door. She punched in a code, and the door opened.

"Go," she said simply, "I've just turned the cameras off. Just know, as you walk your path of Shadow, I will be happy to fight by your side if our paths join. May you forever walk in the Shadow." Raven made a sign, as if blessing the other girl.

Jinx stared out into the darkness of the street outside the tower.

"And you in the Light," she replied, returning the sign, and stepped cautiously out of the tower. Before Jinx could completely disappear into the darkness, Raven muttered something under her breath, and ghostly lights flickered into view around the girl, casting shadows into the darkness.

"To keep you in the Shadow, and not in the Dark," she said as Jinx melted into the shadow. Raven watched the girl go, than stepped back into the light of the Tower, careful to step only in shadows. For, she mused, she too was often blinded by the Light.


End file.
